


Twas The Night Before Christmas: An Adaptation

by Nyxwrites



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxwrites/pseuds/Nyxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewriting of an old poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas The Night Before Christmas: An Adaptation

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the flat.  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a rat.  
Body parts were hid in the microwave with care.  
In hopes Mrs. Hudson would not have a scare.

John and Sherlock were nestled all snug in their bed.  
While visions of serial murders danced through Sherlock’s head.  
And John in his jumper and Sherlock in his sheet,  
had just settled down for a short winter’s retreat.

When out on Baker Street there was a loud clatter.  
John jumped from the bed to see what was the matter.  
John ran to the window in a great hurry,  
And tore open the brown curtains in worry.

The streetlights shone bright on the new-fallen snow.  
Gave the resemblance of daylight’s outdoor glow.  
When, what should appear to poor John’s tired eyes.  
But a police car from the Met. Oh, what a surprise.

With Detective Inspector Lestrade driving,  
John knew that a new case must be arriving.  
Greg ran up the steps, with a case to proclaim.  
And Greg whistled, and shouted and called out their names!

“Oi, Sherlock! Hey, John! There’s been another weird one.  
I know it’s Christmas, and that we cannot see the sun  
But wake Sherlock, Come on John. We have a case to solve.  
I hope this one will be quick to resolve."

So then John woke Sherlock, and they raced to Scotland Yard,  
Across London, passing by where they’d met Irene.  
Through the streets, by the Tower where the crown jewels lay.  
Till at the Yard, they arrived to find a sleigh.

Mycroft and Molly, and all of the Yard.  
The offices decorated with Christmas cards.  
And Greg was now dressed in Santa’s jolly clothes.  
But Sherlock yelled, “This is not the case you proposed.”

“Oh come along, Sherlock,” John exclaimed, “They meant no harm.  
Tis’ the season for friends and not for your charm”  
Sherlock huffed and sat in Anderson’s office chair.  
And Mrs. Hudson arrived with cookies to share.

Anderson and Sally Donovan all dressed up as elves,  
Near a tree they’d decorated themselves  
Anthea and Mycroft wore matching reindeer horns,  
checking their phones for threats against England forewarn.

With holiday cheer, they all gathered around,  
telling stories of old cases like that of the H.O.U.N.D.  
Laughing and joking, enjoying the holiday.  
Even sulking Sherlock joined in their play

Sherlock took his violin, playing a song,  
about dashing through the snow all day and night long  
While Mrs. Hudson and Molly Hooper cheered him along.  
Until it was time for all to run along.

Greg and all the Yarders went back to their warm homes,  
Mycroft and Anthea hurried back to the office of Holmes,  
Sherlock, John and Mrs. Hudson drove back to 221B  
to be snug in their beds where Sherlock dreamt of bees.

Sherlock and John lay down in their bed, snug once again.  
And as sleep they began to obtain,  
John looked at Sherlock and said, as he turned out the light.  
“Happy Christmas to you, and to you a good-night”

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for amygloriouspond on tumblr for the 2012 Sherlock Secret Santa.  
> Original Poem by Clement Clarke Moore  
> Sherlock characters and etc borrowed from the BBC Sherlock Holmes adaptation  
> Johnlock involved  
> I realize it's not perfect all the way through, but I did my best and that's all I can do


End file.
